Side Story of The Letter (SuLay ver)
by gladiolus92
Summary: Ini adalah kisah sederhana yang bermula dari perkenalan Joonmyeon dengan Yixing saat ia menjemput Kyungsoo di kantor, keberanian Yixing dalam melakukan pendekatan, dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah mereka bertemu lagi secara langsung \ LAST CHAPTER IS UP! \ SULAY EXO \ GS \ THREESHOT \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 It's Him!

**rizdyo12 proudly present...**

**_©Side Story of The Letter (SuLay ver)_**

**GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | THREESHOT | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt, Friendship, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Ini adalah kisah sederhana yang bermula dari perkenalan Joonmyeon dengan Yixing saat ia menjemput Kyungsoo di kantor, keberanian Yixing dalam melakukan pendekatan, dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah mereka bertemu lagi secara langsung**

**_Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story absolutely mine!_**

_**Note: FF ini adalah Side Story dari The Letter, jadi ini berhubungan dengan The Letter. Oleh karena itu, sangat perlu membaca FF The Letter dulu sebelum membaca FF ini^^**_

**This is the 1st chapter [1/3]**

**- It's Him! -**

**ENJOY THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>Zhang Yixing. Seorang wanita cantik asal China yang tahun ini berusia 28 tahun. Wanita cantik dengan <em>dimple <em>tunggal itu saat ini menjabat sebagai _supervisor _pada divisi pemasaran di perusahaan milik keluarga Wu yang berbasis di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Jabatan sebagai seorang _supervisor _tentunya bukan jabatan rendahan di sebuah perusahaan besar. Yixing awalnya pun tidak langsung menempati posisi yang cukup strategis itu. Ia lebih dulu berjuang dari level bawah, yaitu sebagai pegawai biasa di divisi pemasaran.

Satu tahun bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu rupanya sudah mampu mengangkat derajat Yixing. Hanya berselang satu tahun dari hari pertama Yixing bekerja, ia sudah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk naik jabatan yaitu sebagai _supervisor._

Determinasi, otak cemerlang, etos kerja yang baik, dan jiwa muda Yixing yang berapi-api rupanya menjadi faktor yang menyebabkan Yixing dengan cepat mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan. Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu—total, Yixing sudah bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Wu selama empat tahun.

Tiga tahun lalu Wu Yifan—sang putra tunggal pemimpin perusahaan Wu—masih menempati jabatan sebagai _manager _pemasaran. Yifan sendiri yang mengangkat Yixing sebagai _supervisor, _yang berada langsung di bawah jabatannya sebagai _manager._

Jika terus bekerja dengan baik dan dengan semangat juang yang tinggi, rasanya bukan tidak mungkin Yixing akan kembali mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan di masa yang akan datang.

Saat ini sang _supervisor _sedang diam di ruangannya sendiri. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dan sudah ia serahkan pada atasannya, dan kini ia merasa bosan karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan.

_Dulu_—iya, dulu. Sekitar tiga tahun lalu—Yixing tak pernah merasa bosan seperti ini. Saat hari-hari pertamanya menjabat sebagai _supervisor, _Do Kyungsoo bergabung di perusahaan Wu. Kyungsoo menempati posisi sebagai sekretaris Yifan, karena secara khusus Yifan memang membuka lowongan untuk itu.

Yixing, sebagai bawahan Yifan, mendapat tugas langsung dari Yifan untuk membimbing Kyungsoo selama bekerja di perusahaan. Tidak, tidak. Saat itu Yifan _belum_ jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo. Ia masih memperlakukan Kyungsoo sama seperti pegawai-pegawainya yang lain. Hanya saja, seorang pegawai baru memang membutuhkan _mentor _yang bisa membimbingnya, dan Yifan menunjuk Yixing sebagai _mentor _Kyungsoo.

Dan nyatanya keputusan itu tepat. Yixing menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik dalam membimbing Kyungsoo. Hasilnya, Kyungsoo bisa bekerja dengan baik sebagai sekretaris—dan lama kelamaan Yifan justru jatuh hati pada sekretarisnya itu.

Hasil lain dari keputusan Yifan itu adalah Yixing bisa bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo. Iya. Yixing dan Kyungsoo langsung menjadi _inseparable friends _setelah beberapa minggu mereka saling kenal. Mereka selalu lengket dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama jika mereka ada waktu luang. Hal itu tak pelak sering membuat Yifan merasa cemburu pada kedekatan keduanya. Sungguh kekanakan.

Yixing selalu bergantung pada Kyungsoo, demikian pula sebaliknya. Dua teman baik itu selalu saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Karakter mereka bisa dibilang tak terlalu jauh berbeda. Mereka berdua sebenarnya masuk pada tipe wanita pendiam yang tak banyak bicara. Tapi siapa sangka jika keduanya bisa cocok dan bisa akrab meskipun mereka sama-sama pendiam?

Agaknya Yixing dan Kyungsoo tidak selamanya diam ketika mereka berdua sedang bersama. Mereka lebih bisa berinteraksi dengan bebas ketika mereka sedang berdua. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua bisa tertawa dengan bebas ketika sedang bersama, dan itu membuat banyak orang merasa heran karena dua wanita cantik itu biasanya dikenal sebagai wanita pendiam.

Mengingat masa lalunya dengan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing menghela nafas berat. _Dulu _ia tak pernah merasa bosan bekerja di kantor karena ada Kyungsoo yang menjadi teman mengobrol maupun bergosip. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tidak bekerja di kantor itu lagi, dan ia benar-benar kesepian.

Karena merasa tak tahan lagi dengan rasa bosan dan rasa sepi yang mendera, Yixing akhirnya meraih ponsel pintar miliknya yang dari tadi menganggur di meja kerjanya, kemudian mengutak-atik ponsel itu untuk mencari sebuah kontak. Begitu sudah ketemu, Yixing menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinga kanannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan akhirnya panggilan telepon Yixing dijawab oleh seseorang di ujung telepon. "_Eonni!"_

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Meskipun hanya dari telepon, Yixing tetap bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah suara sahabat karibnya.

"Hai, Soo. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sedang bosan, dan aku merindukanmu."

Terdengar suara tawa halus di ujung telepon yang membuat Yixing tersenyum. _"Eonni hanya merindukanku ketika sedang bosan? Jahat sekali, huh?"_

"Tidak seperti itu, Soo. Kau sensitif sekali setelah hamil," Yixing kini yang tertawa. "Aku selalu merindukanmu. Kapan kau mengunjungiku di kantor? Memangnya kau tidak kesepian di _apartment?"_

_"Aku ingin mengunjungi _eonni _di kantor! Besok bagaimana?" _Kyungsoo bertanya. Tapi sebelum Yixing menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo kembali bicara lagi. "_Dan, aku tidak kesepian di _apartment, eonni. _Karena sekarang aku tinggal bersama empat sahabat Yifan _oppa."

Yixing yang tadi duduk santai sambil menyandar di kursinya kini tiba-tiba menegakkan badannya. "A—apa? Kau tinggal bersama empat sahabat Yifan _oppa_? M—maksudmu empat pria tampan yang tahun lalu hadir di pernikahanmu?"

_"Ya, _eonni. _Empat pria tampan itu tinggal bersamaku sekarang. Itu adalah keinginan Yifan _oppa. _Mereka akan tinggal di _apartment-_ku selama tiga bulan untuk menjagaku."_

Untuk beberapa saat Yixing terdiam. Satu tahun yang lalu ia sempat melihat empat sahabat Yifan walaupun hanya dari kejauhan dan tak sampai berkenalan dengan mereka. Sungguh ajaib karena sekarang empat sahabat Yifan yang tampan bak model itu tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu sangat—

"Beruntung. Kau beruntung sekali Soo karena hidupmu dikelilingi oleh para pria tampan," Yixing akhirnya bicara lagi.

Suara tawa Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit pilu dari ujung telepon. _"Bagiku, pria yang tertampan di dunia ini adalah Yifan _oppa. _Tidak ada yang lain."_

"Yifan _oppa _sudah tiada, Soo. Suatu saat nanti kau harus mencari pengganti Yifan _oppa," _Yixing tiba-tiba membulatkan mata saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang mungkin usianya 30 tahunan berjalan di luar ruangannya—ruangan Yixing berbentuk persegi dengan dinding kaca yang membatasinya. Wanita berkacamata yang dilihatnya itu adalah _manager _yang menjadi atasannya. "Soo, aku tutup dulu teleponnya, ya? Nyonya galak sedang berkeliaran di luar ruanganku. Aku takut diterkam."

Kembali Kyungsoo tertawa di ujung telepon. _"Nyonya galak? Maksudmu Taeyeon _eonni?"

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eonni. _Ia terlalu tua untuk itu. Panggil saja dia _ahjumma," _Yixing berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ya sudah, Soo. Nyonya galak sepertinya akan memasuki ruanganku. _Bye, _Soo."

Tanpa menunggu balasan salam dari Kyungsoo, Yixing memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Benar dugaannya. Atasannya yang galak memasuki ruangannya. Dengan sebuah _fake smile, _Yixing menyambut atasannya itu.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah menyapa seluruh belahan Kota Seoul hari ini. Sapaan sang pagi tentunya tak melewatkan sebuah <em>apartment <em>milik Do Kyungsoo—yang dulunya milik Yifan.

Di _apartment _itu tinggal lah Do Kyungsoo dan empat pria tampan yang merupakan sahabat Yifan sejak kecil. Mereka berempat adalah Kim Joonmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, lima penghuni _apartment _mewah di pusat kota itu sedang sarapan bersama.

Wajah-wajah para penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya tak secerah sang mentari pagi. Pasalnya, sebuah konflik persahabatan baru saja mendera.

Konflik itu disebabkan oleh sedikit _salah paham _terhadap hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tak pernah lebih dari sebatas teman satu atap.

Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sama-sama marah dan kecewa pada Jongin. Tapi hari ini agaknya sedikit berbeda karena Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah berbaikan—walaupun hal itu belum diketahui oleh Joonmyeon dan Sehun.

Jongin pagi ini bergabung di meja makan—setelah kemarin pagi ia _absent—_meskipun masih dengan wajah tegang yang kentara. Ia masih merasakan ketegangan karena Joonmyeon dan Sehun masih mendiamkannya.

"Hari ini aku ingin ke kantor," Kyungsoo berbicara di sela-sela acara sarapan mereka.

"Kau ingin ke kantor? Apa ada masalah di kantor sehingga kau harus kesana lagi?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Wajar jika Joonmyeon merasa penasaran, karena Kyungsoo sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah ke kantor lagi. Pengganti posisi Yifan di perusahaan sudah ditentukan, jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu lagi mengurusi tugas-tugas yang ditinggalkan oleh Yifan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Joonmyeon. "Semua baik-baik saja, _oppa. _Hanya saja, sahabatku memintaku untuk mengunjunginya di kantor. Ia bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku. Katanya ia merindukanku."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memberi atensi penuh pada Kyungsoo. "Sahabatmu itu pria atau wanita?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Chanyeol juga terkejut. Pasalnya, nada bicara Sehun terdengar posesif dan agak aneh.

"Ehm...sahabatku itu wanita. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku."

"Uh? Usianya sama dengan Joonmyeon _hyung? _Mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkan sahabatmu itu pada Joonmyeon _hyung, _Soo. Siapa tahu mereka berjodoh," timpal Chanyeol dengan nada penuh canda.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tak tertarik dengan wanita manapun, kecuali Kyungsoo—tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mengakui hal itu di dalam hatinya untuk kali pertama. Jadi sia-sia saja kalau ingin menjodohkan Joonmyeon dengan wanita lain. Apalagi wanita itu sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Nanti kau ingin pergi dengan siapa, Soo?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan candaan Chanyeol dan memfokuskan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya _simple _itu membuat Kyungsoo mendadak salah tingkah. "Bi—bisakah aku pergi dengan Jongin?"

Empat pasang mata di tempat itu menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Apalagi mereka bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menatap mereka bergantian dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sebegitu besarnya keinginan Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama Jongin? Sekiranya pertanyaan itu yang menguar di hati Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

"M-maaf, _noona. _Kurasa aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu karena aku ada urusan hari ini," Jongin dengan ragu menyuarakan penolakannya.

Hati kecilnya merasa tidak tega jika harus menolak permintaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia sendiri harus melakukan hal itu. Ia tak ingin keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk jika ia tetap nekat menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo.

Penolakan Jongin agaknya mengecewakan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kini menekuk wajahnya karena rasa kecewa. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya sangat ingin pergi bersama Jongin. Semua keinginan itu tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Barangkali Kyungsoo sedang _ngidam _seorang Kim Jongin? _Mungkin_.

"Ah, itu benar, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mulai bicara. "Hari ini aku akan mengajak Jongin ke agensiku. Siapa tahu ia disana akan menemukan pekerjaan baru."

Sehun dan Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin.

Mendengar kata _pekerjaan baru _yang tadi diucapkan Chanyeol, rasa kecewa Kyungsoo perlahan pudar. Ia tentu berharap Jongin akan segera menemukan pekerjaan baru.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum meskipun sesungguhnya ia masih merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Sehun. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku pergi bersamamu, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Tentu saja bisa, _noona! _Aku justru senang jika _noona _ingin pergi denganku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Tak ada salahnya jika ia pergi bersama Sehun. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia juga selalu pergi bersama Sehun.

"Nanti jika kau ingin pulang, kau bisa menghubungiku, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menjemputmu seperti kemarin," Joonmyeon menimpali ucapan Sehun.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Dengan mantap Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku nanti akan menjemputmu di kantor Yifan _hyung. Arraseo?"_

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Tak ada buruknya juga jika ia pulang dengan Joonmyeon.

* * *

><p>Sepasang alis itu nyaris bertaut satu sama lain karena pemiliknya terlalu keras berpikir. Sepasang mata yang bernaung di bawah dua alis itu juga memancarkan keseriusan dan konsentrasi luar biasa terhadap layar komputer di depannya. Sepasang tangan dengan sepuluh jarinya yang lentik juga terlihat lincah menari-nari di atas <em>keyboard.<em>

"Yixing _eonni!"_

Si pemilik alis, mata, dan tangan yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk itu cukup dikagetkan oleh suara pekikan keras yang datang dari arah pintu kaca ruangannya.

Si pemilik semua organ tubuh itu—Zhang Yixing, yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke sumber suara, dan disanalah ia menemukan sosok sahabat yang akhir-akhir ini begitu ia rindukan. "Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar datang hari ini!" ekspresi senang yang hadir di wajah Yixing begitu kentara. Wanita berlesung pipit itu bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan sahabatnya. Ia sedikit memutari meja Yixing, kemudian memeluk wanita muda itu dengan erat. "Aku merindukan _eonni."_

Yixing tak perlu membalas ucapan rindu Kyungsoo. Ia hanya perlu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, dan segala rasa rindunya seolah tertransfer secara langsung kepada Kyungsoo tanpa perlu melafalkannya secara verbal.

Setelah puas melepas rindu dengan sebuah pelukan erat, dua wanita cantik itu saling melepas diri, kemudian Kyungsoo kembali memutari meja kerja Yixing dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi Yixing. Yixing pun melakukan hal sama. Ia juga duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan Taeyeon _ahjumma?" _tanya Yixing dengan sedikit berbisik dan matanya melirik ke arah luar ruangannya. Memantau keadaan supaya tetap aman.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan aneh si gadis Zhang. "Aku baru saja datang, tapi _eonni _malah langsung menanyakan tentang Taeyeon _eonni. _Menyebalkan sekali."

"Ah, bukannya begitu, Soo," cepat-cepat Yixing mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya khawatir jika nanti wanita itu tiba-tiba ada disini dan langsung mengamuk saat melihat kita mengobrol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Sejak dulu Yixing memang tak menyukai seniornya yang bernama Kim Taeyeon itu. Sebenarnya Taeyeon itu baik, tapi kadang ia terlalu galak dan suka bertindak seenaknya makanya Yixing sedikit tidak bisa akur dengan Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon _eonni _menghormatiku sejak aku menikah dengan Yifan _oppa. _Tadi aku bertemu ia di luar, dan ia langsung tahu bahwa tujuan kedatanganku adalah untuk menemui _eonni. _Dengan ramah ia menggiringku sampai di depan ruangan _eonni, _dan ia lalu meninggalkanku sambil tersenyum."

Bibir Yixing membulat mendengar penjelasan dari sahabat kentalnya. Ia lupa bahwa Kyungsoo memang menjadi kesayangan seluruh pegawai di kantornya.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang imut, kalem, dan menggemaskan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sekaligus menjadi anak emas di kalangan para pegawai. Taeyeon saja menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri, dan Taeyeon semakin baik pada Kyungsoo sejak Kyungsoo menikah dengan Yifan.

Terkadang Yixing iri pada Kyungsoo karena dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi Yixing tak membenci hal itu. Ia turut senang ketika Kyungsoo mendapatkan kasih sayang yang banyak dari para pegawai kantor.

"Aku melupakan fakta itu, Soo," Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia mengutuk sifat pelupanya yang tak hilang sejak dulu. "Jadi, kita bisa mengobrol dengan santai seharian ini?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo memaklumi sifat pikun sahabatnya itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Yixing melupakan sebuah fakta sederhana, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terkejut jika Yixing melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya bisa mengambil hati Taeyeon.

Kini Kyungsoo merasa senang karena bisa melihat Yixing tampak begitu bersemangat. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana suntuknya Yixing ketika tidak ada dirinya di kantor. Sedikit banyak Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Yixing.

"Ya, _eonni. _Kita bisa mengobrol santai hari ini. Jadi, bisakah kau mematikan komputermu itu supaya kita bisa lebih santai saat mengobrol?"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali komando, Yixing segera menyimpan file yang tadi ia ketik di komputernya, kemudian mematikan benda elektronik itu. Selanjutnya fokus Yixing seluruhnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana kondisi kehamilanmu, Soo? Kau sudah mengunjungi dokter lagi untuk periksa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Bicara tentang kunjungannya ke dokter membuat Kyungsoo teringat pada insidennya dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan insiden. Hanya saja, kejadian yang terjadi hari itu menimbulkan masalah dan kesalahpahaman diantara para sahabat Jongin.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo urung menceritakan perkara itu pada Yixing. Ia ingin menceritakan hal yang baik-baik saja pada sahabat karibnya itu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke rumah sakit untuk periksa, _eonni. _Dan kondisi kehamilanku baik-baik saja."

Yixing tersenyum lega mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Ia selama ini selalu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu sedang hamil muda, dan ia harus kehilangan sosok suaminya. Pasti Kyungsoo merasa berat saat menjalani hari-harinya.

"Apa kau sering merasa kesepian, Soo? Kita bisa sering bertemu jika kau merasa kesepian," tukas Yixing dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa simpati.

"Aku tidak terlalu merasa kesepian, _eonni. _Seperti yang kemarin aku katakan di telepon. Aku sekarang ditemani oleh empat pria tampan di _apartment."_

Yixing terlihat antusias begitu ia mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo itu. "Jadi benar para sahabat Yifan _oppa _tinggal di _apartment-_mu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, mereka benar-benar tinggal di _apartment-_ku," Kyungsoo satu persatu menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. "Itu semua permintaan Yifan _oppa. _Yifan _oppa _menulis surat untuk mereka yang isinya permintaan-permintaan terakhirnya, dan mereka mengabulkan permintaan Yifan _oppa."_

Yixing mengangguk paham. Dalam hati ia merasa salut pada para sahabat Yifan karena mereka bersedia mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Yifan tanpa merasa keberatan. Para sahabat Yifan pasti merupakan orang baik sampai-sampai mereka sangat setia kawan begitu.

"Apa _eonni _masih ingat wajah para sahabat Yifan _oppa? _Kita sempat membicarakan kedatangan mereka saat di pesta pernikahanku," Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam nostalgianya sendiri.

Saat itu pesta pernikahan belum dimulai, tapi Yixing dan empat sahabat Yifan sudah ada di lokasi pesta—walaupun mereka tak datang bersama tentunya.

Saat itu Yixing sedang _mojok _berdua dengan Kyungsoo, dan mereka diam-diam mengamati Yifan dan para sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrol di tempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

Kyungsoo saat itu sudah pernah diperkenalkan satu kali dengan para sahabat Yifan, dan ia menyebutkan satu persatu nama empat pria tampan itu kepada Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga, empat pria itu adalah sahabat suami Kyungsoo, dan Yixing setidaknya harus tahu tentang nama mereka.

Yixing saat itu tampak antusias mendengarkan suara Kyungsoo sembari matanya mengamati wajah tampan empat sahabat Yifan. Ia sepertinya cukup terpesona pada ketampanan empat pria itu. Atau barangkali, ia cukup terpesona pada ketampanan salah satu diantara empat sahabat Yifan itu.

Sayangnya, ingatan Yixing terlalu buruk hingga ia tak bisa mengingat nama-nama empat sahabat Yifan. Ia juga sama sekali tak mengingat nama pria yang sempat menyita atensinya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Yixing benar-benar pelupa.

"Aku ingat wajah mereka, tapi aku lupa nama-nama mereka," akhirnya Yixing memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Nanti aku akan dijemput oleh salah satu diantara mereka, _eonni. _Nanti aku akan mengenalkan _eonni _dengan orang itu secara langsung."

Binar di mata Yixing kembali terlihat setelah tadi ia sempat merutuki sifat pelupanya. "Benarkah? Siapa nama pria yang nanti menjemputmu, Soo?"

Melihat antusiasme Yixing justru membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. "Memangnya kalau aku menyebutkan namanya, _eonni _bisa tahu siapa pria yang aku maksud?" ia mulai melancarkan godaannya pada Yixing. "Aku yakin _eonni _tetap tidak akan tahu, jadi _eonni _tunggu saja sampai nanti pria itu datang menjemputku."

Dan seketika Yixing langsung merasa kesal pada Kyungsoo karena sahabatnya itu sepertinya sengaja mempermainkannya.

* * *

><p>Yixing dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk berdua di <em>lobby <em>kantor sembari bercerita perihal masa lalu mereka. Padahal tadi di ruangan Yixing mereka sudah bercerita mengenai banyak hal selama berjam-jam, tapi mereka kembali saling bicara panjang lebar di _lobby _kantor.

Kebersamaan mereka sudah terjalin beberapa tahun, jadi mereka memiliki sejuta kenangan untuk dikupas lagi. Rasanya waktu yang banyak pun tak akan pernah cukup bagi mereka untuk saling menguak kisah masa lalu.

Cerita yang kembali mereka kupas kebanyakan merupakan cerita lucu yang membuat mereka tertawa lepas. Mereka menguak kembali pengalaman-pengalaman memalukan mereka di kantor selama ini, dan itu membuat mereka berdua tertawa keras tanpa mempedulikan kondisi sekitar.

Status Kyungsoo sebagai menantu pemilik perusahaan membuat para pegawai yang lain tak mempermasalahkan keributan yang dicipta oleh wanita mungil itu. Mereka tentu tak berhak melarang seorang Do Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia di kantor ayah mertuanya sendiri, 'kan? Bisa-bisa mereka justru kena marah apabila mereka menegur Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Soo," suara sapaan seorang pria membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa dan refleks menolehkan kepala mereka ke pusat suara.

Yixing tertegun selama beberapa saat begitu ia melihat wajah pria yang tadi menyapa Kyungsoo. Ia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Walaupun ingatannya sangat payah, tapi Yixing yakin bahwa kali ini memorinya tidak salah sedikitpun.

"Hai, _oppa," _Kyungsoo membalas sapaan sang pria, dan itu membuat lamunan Yixing buyar. Kyungsoo selanjutnya berdiri, kemudian meraih lengan Yixing dan mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri juga. "Ini adalah sahabatku, _oppa. _Namanya Zhang Yixing. Ia sama seperti Yifan _oppa, _berasal dari China. Dan Yixing _eonni, _pria tampan di depan kita ini bernama Kim Joonmyeon."

Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dua manusia berbeda _gender _itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Kedua manusia yang diperkenalkan oleh Kyungsoo saling berjabat tangan sebentar.

Seperti biasa, Joonmyeon terlihat ramah pada orang baru. Sedangkan Yixing justru terlihat malu-malu. Pipi wanita yang dihiasi _single dimple _itu kini sedikit merona. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

"_Eonni, _sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Joonmyeon _oppa _setelah ini harus kembali ke kantor," Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Yixing.

Si wanita China tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo. "A—ah, terimakasih karena sudah mengunjungiku hari ini, Soo. Sering-seringlah datang kemari. Aku kesepian jika tidak ada dirimu."

"_Eonni _meminta seorang wanita hamil untuk sering-sering mengunjungi _eonni? _Apa itu tidak terbalik, huh? Harusnya _eonni _yang sering-sering mengunjungiku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut melihat percakapan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Jelas terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Yixing.

"Baiklah, aku akan lebih sering mengunjungi _apartment-_mu. Kau senang?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebentar. "_Eonni _yang akan merasa senang, karena sekarang di _apartment-_ku ada empat pria tampan yang bisa _eonni _temui tiap kali mengunjungiku."

Yixing sedikit merona, tapi ia tak membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia malah langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebagai salam perpisahan.

Itu memang kebiasaan mereka berdua. Kedekatan mereka bisa dibilang tanpa batas, jadi _skinship _macam itu bukanlah barang langka bagi keduanya. Kadang orang lain salah menganggap mereka sebagai kakak-adik karena mereka terlalu dekat dan manis layaknya saudara kandung.

Setelah puas berpamitan, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan Yixing di _lobby _sendirian.

Yixing masih menatap dua punggung yang bergerak menjauhinya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Tangan kanan Yixing tergerak untuk menyentuh dada kirinya, dan di tempat itulah ia merasakan debaran luar biasa yang setahun lalu juga pernah dirasakannya.

Tak salah lagi. Kim Joonmyeon adalah satu dari empat sahabat Yifan yang dulu dilihat oleh Yixing di pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Kyungsoo.

Tak salah lagi. Kim Joonmyeon adalah orang yang setahun lalu merenggut atensi Yixing dan membuat jantung wanita itu berdebar sangat kencang.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>rizdyo12's note:<strong>

**annyeong~ maaf menunggu sangat lama untuk side story ini. jujur, bikin side story lebih susah daripada bikin cerita utama karena ini harus disesuaikan sama cerita utama, dan itu memakan waktu dan harus teliti :D**

**side story yg SuLay ini bakal punya tiga chapter. aku update tiap pagi ya kalau gak ada halangan. abis SuLay, aku insyaAllah bakal mulai ngetik buat ChanBaek. tp mungkin agak lama lagi soalnya bikin side story emang agak ribet. hehe.**

**okee...aku gak mau terlalu banyak ngomong. mind to review? or favorite this story? follow this story? :)**

**terimakasih banyak karena sudah setia mendukung saya dan setia menunggu FF ini.**

**salam sayang: rizdyo12 :***


	2. Chapter 2 Face to Face Again

_**Previous chapter:**_

_**Yixing masih menatap dua punggung yang bergerak menjauhinya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.**_

_**Tangan kanan Yixing tergerak untuk menyentuh dada kirinya, dan di tempat itulah ia merasakan debaran luar biasa yang setahun lalu juga pernah dirasakannya.**_

_**Tak salah lagi. Kim Joonmyeon adalah satu dari empat sahabat Yifan yang dulu dilihat oleh Yixing di pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Kyungsoo.**_

**This is Chapter 2 [2/3]**

**- Face to Face Again -**

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor perusahaan keluarga Wu bersama Kyungsoo. Bisa menjemput Kyungsoo hari ini dan akhirnya bisa melakukan perjalanan berdua dengan Kyungsoo rupanya membuat hati Joonmyeon berbunga.<p>

Padahal hal itu hanyalah sederhana, namun cukup untuk membuat Joonmyeon bahagia. Ingat, kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya memang hanya sederhana. Cukup sering-sering menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang istimewa, dan kau akan merasa bahagia.

"Yixing _eonni _itu _single _sejak lahir," sebuah kalimat sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon tersentak di atas kursi pengemudi. Joonmyeon kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat topik pembicaraan tentang Yixing, padahal dirinya baru tadi berkenalan dengan Yixing.

Sebelumnya Joonmyeon belum pernah bertemu dengan Yixing, jadi ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang gadis manis ber-_dimple _itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, Soo?" Joonmyeon akhirnya menyuarakan rasa bingungnya karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo membahas perihal Yixing.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. "Seperti kata Chanyeol _oppa _tadi pagi. Yixing _eonni _dan _oppa _seumuran, jadi barangkali kalian bisa cocok dan berjodoh."

Joonmyeon tak berkata apapun. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar kata _jodoh. _Kyungsoo rupanya terpancing oleh perkataan Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Jujur, Joonmyeon tak merasakan apapun saat tadi bertemu dengan Yixing. Yixing memang cantik dan terlihat baik. Pancaran wajahnya juga mencerminkan kedewasaan dan kebijaksanaan. Joonmyeon terbilang cukup pandai dalam menilai orang, dan penilaiannya terhadap Yixing cukup positif.

Tapi Joonmyeon benar-benar tak merasakan getaran spesial di dadanya saat menatap mata Yixing dan mendengar suara lembut Yixing. Dari situlah Joonmyeon merasa bahwa ia tak akan berjodoh dengan Yixing. Ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yixing, jadi bagaimana ia bisa berjodoh dengan Yixing?

Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo mengharapkan hal lain. Wanita itu berharap Joonmyeon dan Yixing berjodoh. Jika seperti itu, maka artinya Kyungsoo tak memiliki perasaan terhadap Joonmyeon, 'kan? Joonmyeon mencoba menutup mata pada hal yang—sepertinya—merupakan fakta itu.

"Aku ini juga _single _sejak lahir, Soo. Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam menjalin hubungan."  
>Kyungsoo tampak tak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon. Faktanya, ia sudah tahu mengenai hal yang diakui Joonmyeon itu. Yifan pernah memberitahunya bahwa Joonmyeon adalah satu-satunya sahabatnya yang belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali.<p>

Joonmyeon belum pernah berpacaran padahal kini usianya sudah 28 tahun. Meskipun belum pernah berpacaran, tapi bukan berarti Joonmyeon itu tidak _normal _dan tidak menyukai wanita. Sebelum ini Joonmyeon sudah beberapa kali menyukai wanita meskipun tidak sampai berpacaran.

Agaknya selama ini ia selalu memendam perasaannya dengan alasan ia belum yakin pada perasaannya itu, atau dengan alasan ia masih ingin fokus untuk bekerja. Pria pendek itu memang selalu memiliki alasan untuk menjaga predikat _single seumur hidup _yang selama ini ia sandang.

"Aku tahu hal itu, _oppa," _dengan santai Kyungsoo menanggapi pengakuan Joonmyeon. "Makanya aku berpikir bahwa mungkin _oppa _cocok dengan Yixing _eonni. _Dan kurasa, Yixing _eonni _tertarik pada _oppa."_

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya bisa diam. Memangnya kenapa jika wanita bernama Yixing itu tertarik padanya? Toh ia sendiri tak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Meskipun mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama _single, _tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa 'kan jika ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Yixing? Cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Ingin Joonmyeon menyuarakan kata hatinya itu, tapi ia tak ingin bersikap terlalu kasar pada Kyungsoo. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tak lagi menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Pekerjaan sebagai seorang <em>supervisor <em>memang cukup melelahkan. Setiap harinya Yixing selalu dihadapkan pada setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Dari pagi hingga sore ia berada di kantor, dan malamnya ia pasti merasa lelah dan ingin segera tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

Tapi Yixing tak pernah mengeluh walaupun ia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat. Ia adalah tipikal pekerja keras yang rajin dan berdedikasi tinggi. Tak heran jika ia mendapatkan promosi naik jabatan saat ia baru bekerja selama satu tahun di kantornya.

Siang ini pun Yixing bekerja dengan keras dan penuh semangat. Dikarenakan kemarin ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, hari ini ia jadi memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Saat ini wanita muda itu sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang akan ia serahkan pada atasannya—Kim Taeyeon. Taeyeon itu sangat teliti dan perfeksionis, jadi Yixing juga harus cermat dalam mengerjakan berkas-berkas berisi laporan itu. Mata Yixing sampai terasa panas karena harus membaca deretan huruf dan angka selama berjam-jam.

Tapi akhirnya pekerjaan melelahkan dan membosankan itu sampai pada garis _finish. _Semua berkas sudah diselesaikan oleh Yixing, dan satu jam lagi ia harus menyerahkannya pada sang atasan _tercinta._

Karena terlalu lama duduk dan tak banyak bergerak, badan Yixing semuanya jadi terasa sangat pegal. Gadis itu selanjutnya menegakkan badannya, kemudian melakukan beberapa senam ringan untuk mengusir rasa pegalnya.

Begitu rasa pegal itu sudah cukup hilang, kini yang dirasakan oleh Yixing adalah rasa bosan. Wanita berambut sebahu itu memang gampang sekali merasa bosan jika ia tak sedang memiliki tugas untuk dikerjakan.

Dan jika sedang berada dalam kondisi bosan begitu, ia selalu saja mengingat Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini agak lain. Mengingat Kyungsoo membuatnya secara otomatis mengingat Joonmyeon.

Ya Tuhan! Mengingat Joonmyeon membuat Yixing senyum-senyum sendiri! Ia bahkan menggerak-gerakkan kursi putarnya seperti anak kecil karena terlalu senang.

Yixing terlihat seperti gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan cinta pertama, 'kan? Padahal faktanya tidak demikian. Joonmyeon bukan cinta pertama Yixing—melainkan yang kedua.

Mengingat Joonmyeon membuat Yixing menjadi ingin mengenal pria itu lebih dekat. Ia ingin tahu apa makanan kesukaan Joonmyeon, warna kesukaannya, _hobby-_nya, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan sang wakil direktur, Kim Joonmyeon.

Ah! Yixing tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah ide brilian agar ia bisa lebih dekat mengenal si pria Kim.

Dengan segera wanita asal China itu mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

_Soo, kau sedang sibuk tidak? (11.29am)_

Bisa ditebak jika Yixing baru saja mengirim pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Yixing mendapatkan balasan pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

_Tidak, eonni. Waeyo? (11.31am)_

Tanpa sadar senyum Yixing terkembang, dan ia sedikit merona. Padahal ia belum melakukan apapun, tapi wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia merasa malu sendiri.

Tak ingin Kyungsoo menunggu lama, wanita cantik itu segera mengirim pesan balasan untuk Kyungsoo.

_Ehm...bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? (11.35am)_

Yixing rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena ia baru saja mengirim sebuah pesan yang terlalu berbasa-basi. Tapi semua terlambat karena pesan itu sudah terkirim, dan ia pun sudah mendapat balasan pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_Sesuatu apa, eonni? (11.36am)_

Jantung Yixing terpacu hebat, dan ia mendadak merasa ragu untuk meminta _sesuatu _itu pada Kyungsoo. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan berpikiran macam-macam padanya.

Tapi ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, dan ia tak mungkin mundur. Kyungsoo pasti justru akan merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba ia membatalkan _request-_nya pada Kyungsoo. Jadilah Yixing mengetikkan pesan balasan yang agak panjang untuk sahabatnya dan menekan tombol _send._

_Begini, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu'kan kalau aku tidak memiliki banyak teman pria? Dan kemarin kau mengenalkanku pada salah satu sahabat Yifan oppa. Kurasa ia cukup baik, dan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Bisakah kau memberiku nomor ponselnya? (11.41am)_

Yixing memejamkan matanya. Harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan pesan Kyungsoo. Apa pesannya tadi terlalu frontal dan aneh? Apa sekarang Kyungsoo sedang menertawakan dirinya yang begitu konyol?

Saat sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ponsel Yixing kembali bergetar, dan ternyata itu adalah balasan pesan dari Kyungsoo. Yixing segera membuka matanya lagi lalu membaca pesan itu.

_Ah! Joonmyeon oppa memang orang baik, eonni. Aku sudah menduga eonni tertarik padanya. Ini nomor ponselnya: +821044xxxxxx. Semoga sukses, eonni! Hwaiting! (11.44am)_

Dan Yixing sekarang langsung lompat-lompat tak jelas di dalam ruangannya karena ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Joonmyeon. Sungguh perjuangan yang berat—menurut Yixing.

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon baru saja memasuki kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Sehun setelah ia selesai makan malam. Sehun belum berada di kamar itu. Barangkali Sehun sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah ataupun sedang keluyuran di bagian <em>apartment <em>lainnya. Entahlah. Joonmyeon tak peduli kemana si _magnae _saat ini berada.

Joonmyeon berniat untuk langsung tidur karena ia sedang kurang enak badan. Sepertinya ia kelelahan dan ia merasa sedikit pusing malam ini.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon merasa bersalah karena malam ini ia tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mencuci peralatan makan. Terpaksa tugasnya itu diambil alih oleh Kyungsoo walaupun sebenarnya ia sempat bersikeras untuk tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo melakukannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo itu kadang keras kepala dan tak bisa dibantah, dan Joonmyeon terpaksa mengalah. Lagipula kepalanya tadi berdenyut sangat keras sehingga ia tak ingin berdebat dengan Kyungsoo karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin pusing.

Joonmyeon sekarang sudah menaiki ranjangnya, dan baru saja akan menarik selimutnya ketika ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar di atas meja nakas.

Jadilah pria tampan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya, dan kini ia justru meraih ponsel persegi panjang itu.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia membaca pesan singkat dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

_Hai (08.02pm)_

Biasanya Joonmyeon akan langsung mengabaikan pesan yang tidak mengandung unsur kepentingan dan cenderung berbau _iseng_ seperti itu.

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini Joonmyeon merasa penasaran pada siapa pengirim pesan yang sangat singkat itu. Ia sudah lama tak mendapatkan pesan _tak penting _seperti itu, dan kini ia merasa ingin tahu identitas pengirim pesan itu.

Joonmyeon dengan antusias mengetik balasan pesan, kemudian mengirimkannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sakit kepala Joonmyeon langsung sembuh—barangkali sebenarnya Joonmyeon hanya butuh hiburan.

_Hai juga. Maaf, ini siapa? (08.05pm)_

Joonmyeon sempat terkekeh geli ketika ia kembali membaca pesan balasan yang sudah ia kirim itu. Rasanya ia seperti kembali menjadi murid sekolah menengah yang hobinya berbalas pesan dengan kekasih ataupun orang yang disukai. Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa lucu.

Tak berselang lama, balasan pesan untuk Joonmyeon akhirnya tiba.

_Kukira aku akan diabaikan. Hehe. Ehm...aku Zhang Yixing, sahabat Kyungsoo yang kemarin sempat berkenalan denganmu, Joonmyeon-ssi (08.09pm)_

Mata Joonmyeon seketika membulat. Ia pikir orang yang mengirimi pesan singkat tadi hanyalah orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Orang yang mengiriminya pesan adalah Zhang Yixing, gadis yang _digadang-gadang _akan berjodoh dengannya.

Terbesit di kepala Joonmyeon sederetan pertanyaan seperti _mengapa Yixing mengiriminya pesan singkat? _Atau seperti _dari mana Yixing mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?_

Tapi untuk pertanyaan kedua itu sepertinya Joonmyeon sudah bisa menebak jawabannya. Pasti Kyungsoo yang sudah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yixing—Kyungsoo itu _JoonXing shipper_, ingat?.

Karena terlalu lama melamun dan berpikir, Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh getaran yang kembali hadir di ponselnya. Rupanya ada pesan masuk lagi, dan Joonmyeon langsung membukanya. Ternyata itu dari Yixing lagi.

_Kau tidak membalas pesanku. Pasti kau merasa terganggu, ya? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin berteman, tapi rupanya aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Joonmyeon-ssi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maaf (08.19pm)_

Joonmyeon merasa kaget membaca isi pesan Yixing itu. Ia memang tak mengenal Yixing dengan baik, tapi ia merasa tak enak karena membuat Yixing salah sangka. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Joonmyeon akhirnya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Yixing—dengan harapan gadis itu tak salah paham lagi.

_Bukan begitu, Yixing-ssi. Aku tadi hanya kaget karena ternyata kau yang mengirimiku pesan. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali (08.22pm)_

Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon merasa gugup menunggu balasan pesan dari Yixing. Ia merasa tidak enak jika Yixing berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan akhirnya merasa sedih.

Eh? Kenapa Joonmyeon jadi memikirkan perasaan Yixing? Entahlah...

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya satu balasan pesan dari Yixing masuk ke ponsel Joonmyeon.

_Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sekarang bisa bernafas lega. Tadi aku merasa sangat takut (08.24pm)_

Senyum Joonmyeon terkembang saat ia membaca pesan dari Yixing. Ternyata Yixing itu sangat polos dan lugu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu merasa sangat takut hanya karena Joonmyeon tidak membalas pesannya?

Ternyata Yixing tidak begitu buruk. Ia adalah gadis yang baik, dan tak ada salahnya bagi Joonmyeon untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengannya.

Alhasil, Joonmyeon kembali membalas pesan Yixing.

Dua _teman _baru itu menghabiskan malam mereka dengan acara saling berkirim pesan. Bahkan ketika Sehun sudah masuk ke kamar pun Joonmyeon masih asyik berbalas pesan dengan Yixing.

Pada saat pertama bertemu, Joonmyeon pikir Yixing itu hanya sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang hanya bisa membicarakan _fashion _maupun gosip. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, _kok. _Yixing orangnya santai walaupun cenderung pemalu dan sedikit kaku. Ia juga _nyambung _saat Joonmyeon mengajaknya untuk membahas masalah bisnis maupun masalah lainnya yang tidak berkaitan dengan kegemaran perempuan—seperti halnya _fashion _dan gosip tadi.

* * *

><p>Ponsel pintar berbentuk persegi panjang itu seperti memiliki daya magis tersendiri hingga membuat si empunya terus menatapnya tanpa rasa bosan. Bahkan si empunya ponsel juga sering senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memutar-mutar kursi putarnya yang berada di ruang kerjanya.<p>

Para petinggi di divisi pemasaran—termasuk sang _manager, _Kim Taeyeon—siang ini sedang rapat dengan salah satu kolega perusahaan keluarga Wu. Entah siapa kolega yang dimaksud itu, tapi yang jelas, rapat itu akan berlangsung seharian. Agaknya rapat itu akan membahas sebuah kerjasama yang besar sehingga menyita atensi hampir seluruh direksi di perusahaan.

Tapi Yixing—sebagai pegawai kelas menengah di perusahaan—cukup diuntungkan dengan adanya rapat itu, karena ia jadi bisa bersantai tanpa menghadapi tekanan dari atasannya. Tugas pribadinya sudah beres, jadi sekarang ia bisa menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Sudah tiga hari Yixing _mendekati _Joonmyeon lewat koneksi pesan singkat. Mungkin memang belum ada kemajuan yang signifikan dari hubungan mereka, tapi setidaknya sekarang Yixing sudah berteman dengan si pria Kim.

Sedari tadi Yixing _menapak tilas _obrolan-obrolannya dengan Joonmyeon selama tiga hari ke belakang. Sebenarnya obrolan-obrolan mereka hanya ringan saja, tapi justru itu yang membuat misi Yixing berjalan dengan lancar. Ia kini sudah lebih mengenal Joonmyeon secara dekat dan juga sudah tahu hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Joonmyeon.

Uh! Sebenarnya Yixing bukanlah gadis yang tidak tahu malu. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu karena ia yang pertama berinisiatif untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Joonmyeon tiga hari lalu. Ia saat itu benar-benar seperti memotong urat malunya sendiri, dan ia merasa seperti hilang muka.

Tapi untungnya Joonmyeon tidak memberinya penilaian negatif. Meskipun pada awalnya Yixing sempat mengira bahwa dirinya hanya dicap sebagai _pengganggu _oleh Joonmyeon, tapi ternyata pada akhirnya Joonmyeon justru menyambut baik dirinya. Yixing tak hentinya mengucap syukur karena kini ia bisa dekat dengan Joonmyeon meskipun hanya dalam dunia _pesan singkat._

Meskipun demikian, rasanya Yixing masih tak punya muka jika harus berhadapan secara langsung dengan Joonmyeon di alam nyata. Ia takut jika Joonmyeon tahu bahwa ia mengirimi pesan singkat pada Joonmyeon karena ia _tergila-gila _pada Joonmyeon. Ia terlihat sangat agresif jika seperti itu, dan itu menghancurkan harga dirinya.

Tapi sudahlah, Yixing belum ingin memikirkan tentang kemungkinan dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Joonmyeon dalam waktu dekat. Joonmyeon itu merupakan seorang wakil direktur utama yang cukup sibuk, jadi pasti mereka tak akan mudah bertatap muka—yang bisa membuat Yixing merasa malu.

Sebenarnya saat ini Yixing sedang merasa agak kesal sekaligus khawatir karena pesan singkatnya tadi pagi tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Joonmyeon. Padahal Joonmyeon biasanya langsung membalas pesannya, tapi hari ini ia sama sekali belum menerima satupun pesan balasan dari Joonmyeon.

Apa jangan-jangan, Joonmyeon sudah bosan berbalas pesan dengannya? Atau Joonmyeon merasa _ilfeel _pada Yixing?

Pemikiran negatif itu tak bisa dihapus begitu saja dari kepala Yixing. Ia baru melangkah sedikit saja, tapi apa ia sudah harus berhenti?

Tidak, tidak. Ia tak ingin berburuk sangka terlalu cepat. Daripada terus berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk meletakkan ponselnya, kemudian mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Saat ini ternyata sudah jam makan siang, dan Yixing hampir saja melewatkannya hanya karena seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang terus menginvasi otaknya.

Begitu mejanya kembali rapi, Yixing akhirnya meraih kembali ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku _blazer_-nya, kemudian mulai beranjak keluar dari ruangan sempitnya yang lama-lama terasa semakin pengap.

Kaki jenjang Yixing melangkah menuju _lift. _Saat ini ia berada di lantai lima, dan ia tentu memilih untuk menggunakan _lift _agar bisa cepat sampai di _cafetaria _yang letaknya berada di lantai satu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Yixing sampai di depan _lift, _dan ia segera menekan tombol di sebelah _lift _agar nanti pintu _lift _itu terbuka, dan ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Yixing menanti dengan sabar. Saat ini _lift _sedang bergerak turun dari lantai enam, dan berarti sebentar lagi...

_Ting. _Pintu _lift _terbuka.

Tapi Yixing justru tak langsung memasuki _lift _yang terbuka itu. Ia justru membeku di tempatnya karena di dalam _lift _itu ada...

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Ya. Joonmyeon sedang berdiri dengan tampan di dalam _lift. _Ia memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua yang sangat elegan.

Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi ketampanan sang pujaan hati. Sungguh. Yixing benar-benar belum _punya muka _untuk berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon sekarang. Ia masih sangat malu.

Jadi, dengan bodohnya Yixing memutuskan untuk membalik badannya, dan langsung melarikan diri dari hadapan Joonmyeon.

Namun yang tidak diketahui oleh Yixing adalah, Joonmyeon ternyata menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan pintu _lift _yang sudah akan menutup, kemudian berlari mengejar Yixing.

Begitu Yixing sudah berada dalam jangkauan tangannya, segera Joonmyeon mencekal lengan Yixing supaya gadis itu tak bisa kabur darinya. "Kau mau kemana, Yixing-_ssi?"_

Yixing terlihat sangat kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Joonmyeon akan mengejarnya dan sampai mencekal lengannya seperti ini. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini dada Yixing seperti sedang berpesta kembang api karena efek _skinship-_nya dengan Joonmyeon.

Kini Yixing hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup sembari memikirkan jawaban yang rasional untuk pertanyaan Joonmyeon. "Ehm..." bola mata Yixing berkelana kemana-mana untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan yang masuk akal. "A—aku ingin ke toilet. Ya, ke toilet."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing penuh kecurigaan. Pria itu terlalu pintar oleh dibodohi dengan cara yang seperti itu. "Kau menghindariku?" Joonmyeon bertanya penuh selidik, dan itu membuat Yixing semakin gugup. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Nona Zhang?"

Pertanyaan bertubi dari Joonmyeon benar-benar membuat Yixing terdesak. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar belum siap bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Ia benar-benar masih merasa malu walaupun mereka sudah banyak mengobrol lewat pesan singkat dan terasa akrab.

Dunia nyata memang selalu berbeda dengan dunia pesan singkat, Nona Zhang.

"A—aku hanya malu, Joonmyeon-_ssi," _Yixing menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau pasti sekarang menganggapku aneh 'kan karena aku sering mengirimimu pesan singkat, tapi tadi aku justru menghindarimu? Aku ini memang bodoh," tangan kanan Yixing mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan keras.

Melihat adegan kekerasan di depannya membuat Joonmyeon langsung turun tangan. Dengan sigap pebisnis muda itu langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan tangan Yixing yang terus memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Kau bisa tambah bodoh kalau kau memukuli kepalamu seperti itu!"

Dengan polosnya Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dan melontarkan satu pertanyaan—yang tak kalah polosnya—kepada Joonmyeon. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, tentu itu benar," tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menyadari bahwa tangannya masih memegangi tangan Yixing, dan ia langsung melepas tangan itu, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Joonmyeon-_ssi. _Aku seharusnya tidak menghindarimu walaupun aku merasa malu," kali ini Yixing yang menggaruk rambut pendeknya karena rasa canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau merasa malu padaku, Yixing-_ssi?"_

Dan kembali Yixing merasa bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Tak mungkin 'kan jika ia menjawab bahwa ia merasa malu karena selama tiga hari ini ia berusaha mendekati Joonmyeon lewat pesan singkat?

Jika ia menjawab jujur begitu, maka Joonmyeon akan langsung tahu bahwa Yixing menyukainya, dan bisa saja Joonmyeon malah menjauhinya. Yixing tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"M—maaf, Joonmyeon-_ssi. _Aku harus segera makan siang sebelum jam makan siang habis. A—aku permisi dulu," dan Yixing akhirnya mencoba kabur. Ia dengan bodohnya membalikkan badannya lagi dan berjalan menuju _lift _yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

Joonmyeon merasa Yixing itu sangat lucu, dan tanpa sadar ia tertawa lirih. Diam-diam ia turut membalik badannya, kemudian menyusul Yixing. Ia dengan santainya berjalan di samping Yixing untuk menuju ke _lift._

Tubuh Yixing menegang seketika karena kini sang pujaan hati berjalan di sampingnya. Dengan malu-malu ia melirik Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Ada apa lagi, Nona Zhang?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada menggoda. "Aku juga ingin pergi makan siang. Kau ingin ke _cafetaria, _'kan? Aku juga."

Dan Yixing terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa lepas dengan mudah dari cengkeraman seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Ia yang mendekati pria itu, jadi sangat konyol dan bodoh karena tadi ia berusaha untuk kabur.

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon dan Yixing kini sudah sampai di <em>cafetaria. <em>Karena tadi mereka melalui perjalanan ke _cafetaria _secara bersama-sama, maka mereka pun pada akhirnya memilih untuk menempati satu meja yang sama—walaupun sebenarnya Yixing masih memiliki keinginan untuk kabur dari Joonmyeon.

"Ehm...di _cafetaria _ini pemesanan makanan dilakukan disana," Yixing menunjuk sebuah meja—yang dijaga oleh seorang pelayan—tempat pemesanan makanan yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya dan Joonmyeon. "Biar aku yang memesan makanannya. Satu porsi _jajangmyeon_ dan satu botol air putih dingin?"

Yixing sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap untuk pergi memesan menu makan siang mereka. Kini ia menunggu konfirmasi dari Joonmyeon.

Kedekatannya dengan Joonmyeon di dunia pesan singkat rupanya membuat Yixing mengetahui makanan dan minuman kesukaan Joonmyeon. _Jajangmyeon _dan air putih dingin merupakan dua menu _favorite _si pria Kim.

Yixing bahkan sempat mengirim pesan singkat berisi lelucon yang mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon pasti menyukai _jajangmyeon _karena namanya mirip dengan makanan itu. Iya, sama-sama ada kata _myeon. _Yixing semakin merasa bahwa dirinya memalukan karena mengirimkan lelucon _garing _macam itu.

Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon kini justru merasa takjub karena ternyata Yixing _mencatat _menu makanan kesukaannya itu dalam memorinya. Dalam obrolan mereka beberapa waktu lalu Yixing sempat mengatakan bahwa dirinya pelupa, tapi ternyata ia mampu mengingat makanan dan minuman kesukaan Joonmyeon. Prestasi itu patut untuk diapresiasi.

Pada akhirnya Joonmyeon menjawab pertanyaan Yixing yang tadi dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Segera saja Yixing meluncur untuk memesan makanan dan minuman, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang kini tersenyum simpul di mejanya.

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam Joonmyeon ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yixing karena secara tidak sengaja Yixing berhasil menghibur Joonmyeon yang sedang patah hati karena Kyungsoo. Keputusannya—dan dua sahabatnya yang lain—kemarin untuk _menyerahkan _Kyungsoo kepada Jongin memang menyisakan luka di hati Joonmyeon meskipun pria itu sudah berusaha untuk ikhlas.

Ya, kemarin Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Chanyeol memang sudah memutuskan untuk _mundur _dan merelakan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin karena mereka bertiga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo jatuh hati pada Jongin, dan bukan pada mereka. Meskipun hal itu berat, tapi Joonmyeon dan dua sahabatnya lebih memprioritaskan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo daripada keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

Lamunan Joonmyeon terpecah ketika mendapati Yixing kembali duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursinya. Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan tak berani menatap Joonmyeon. Sungguh, gelagat lucu Yixing benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon ingin tertawa.

"Luhan _noona _mengirimkan salam untukmu," Joonmyeon memecah keheningan. Ia tentu masih mengingat pesan Luhan tadi pagi untuk menyampaikan salam kepada Yixing.

Ya, tadi pagi saat ia dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja melontarkan syarat beruntun. Joonmyeon akan menyampaikan salam Luhan pada Yixing jika Sehun mau mengantar Luhan ke rumah Bibi Wu, dan Sehun mau mengantarkan Luhan jika Jongin juga mau mengantarkan Kyungsoo berbelanja. Itulah syarat beruntun itu.

Luhan adalah sepupu Yifan yang bersahabat dengan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Ia berasal dari China tapi sempat tinggal di Korea sebelum kembali menetap di China. Tapi kemarin Luhan kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo melahirkan.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut membuat Yixing merasa kaget. "Lu—Luhan _jie?" _pertanyaan Yixing dijawab oleh Joonmyeon dengan anggukan kepala. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Luhan _jie, _Joonmyeon-_ssi?"_

"Luhan _noona _kemarin kembali ke Korea untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Ia akan tinggal di _apartment _Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo melahirkan."

Yixing mengangguk paham. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Luhan, dan ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Tapi kini Luhan berada di Korea, jadi Yixing bisa lebih mudah untuk bertemu Luhan.

Yixing baru akan membuka suara, tapi ia urungkan karena seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau memesan menu yang sama denganku?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Yixing ketika ia mendapati dua porsi _jajangmyeon _dan dua botol air putih dingin ditata dengan apik di atas meja oleh si pelayan—yang kini sudah undur diri dari hadapan Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Yixing lagi-lagi menunjukkan ekspresi _malu-malu kucing. _"A—aku juga menyukai _jajangmyeon," _Joonmyeon tampak tak puas mendengar jawaban Yixing, jadi Yixing memutuskan untuk menambahkan jawabannya. "Baiklah. Aku memang lebih menyukai _Chinese food, _tapi di _cafetaria _ini hanya menjual makanan asli Korea saja, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Joonmyeon berjuang keras melawan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Demi Tuhan! Gadis di depannya benar-benar lucu dan sangat menghibur. Rasa-rasanya Joonmyeon betah menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan melihat kelucuan dan kepolosan Yixing.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita segera makan mumpung masih panas. Selamat makan," akhirnya Joonmyeon mengawali acara makan siang mereka.

Yixing menghela nafas lega karena Joonmyeon berhenti menggodanya. Ia segera meraih sumpit dan mulai menyumpit menu yang—sebenarnya—kurang disukainya itu. Tapi ia berniat untuk menyukai menu itu karena menu itu adalah kesukaan Joonmyeon.

"Ehm...Joonmyeon-_ssi," _Yixing memanggil Joonmyeon setelah ia menelan mie suapan pertamanya. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sebagai respon. "Aku sejak tadi sebenarnya merasa penasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor ini?"

Joonmyeon lebih dulu mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. "Perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini. Aku menghadiri rapat sejak tadi pagi sampai nanti sore."

Seketika mata Yixing membulat. "J—jadi rapat yang dilaksanakan sejak tadi pagi adalah rapat dengan perusahaanmu, Joonmyeon-_ssi? _Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku kalau kau akan datang kesini? Kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku tadi pagi."

_Oops. _Yixing sepertinya kelepasan sampai-sampai ia berbicara panjang lebar untuk menyuarakan segala _unek-unek_ yang ada di pikirannya. Ia dengan bodohnya bahkan membahas tentang pesan singkat. Hal yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Sekarang Nona Zhang semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Joonmyeon.

Untungnya Joonmyeon tampak sama sekali tak keberatan meskipun Yixing berbicara dengan sedikit lancang seperti itu. Ia masih saja menganggap Yixing sebagai sosok yang lucu dan menghibur.

"Aku sengaja tidak membalas pesanmu tadi pagi, Yixing-_ssi. _Aku berniat untuk memberimu kejutan," Joonmyeon menundukkan kepala dan mulai memainkan sepasang sumpit pada _jajangmyeon _di depannya, tapi kemudian ia kembali mendongak dan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menggoda. "Dan kurasa aku berhasil memberimu kejutan karena kau terlihat sangat kaget, bahkan berusaha melarikan diri dariku."

Wajah Yixing kini memerah karena ia merasa sangat malu. Kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat dipermalukan seperti ini? Sebenarnya bukan dipermalukan, tapi ia yang mempermalukan diri sendiri. Tentu Joonmyeon tak akan menggodanya seperti itu 'kan jika saat awal pertemuan mereka tadi ia tidak berniat kabur?

"J—jangan membahas masalah itu lagi, Joonmyeon-_ssi. _Beberapa hari lalu aku yang lebih dulu mengirim pesan singkat padamu seolah aku ini adalah wanita penggoda. A—aku malu karena hal itu."

Dengan intens Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, lama-kelamaan Joonmyeon merasa tertarik dengan gadis itu. Rasanya seperti ada magnet dalam diri Yixing yang menarik atensi Joonmyeon. Padahal awalnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada Yixing, tapi kepribadian Yixing yang unik mampu _sedikit _mengubah perasaan Joonmyeon.

Setelah tersenyum singkat, Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya menyeberangi meja di depannya, kemudian mengangkat dagu Yixing. Meminta gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau tidak perlu malu karena aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai wanita penggoda atau apapun itu yang kau katakan tadi. Aku justru senang bisa dekat denganmu, Yixing-_ah," _Yixing terperanjat karena tiba-tiba Joonmyeon bicara _banmal _padanya. Kekagetan Yixing itu membuat Joonmyeon kembali membuka suara. "Kenapa? Aku ingin dekat denganmu, jadi kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu formal. Lagipula kita seumuran, 'kan?"

Dan Yixing merasa dirinya sedang diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh karena sang pujaan hati kini _ingin dekat dengannya..._

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>rizdyo12's note:<strong>

**selamat pagi~ saya datang dengan chapter 2.**

**aku baru inget kalau beberapa waktu lalu seorang teman baik, _syafakamilla_, request FF chaptered SuLay. aku kayaknya belum bisa bikin FF chaptered buat sekarang, jadi untuk sementara aku kasih ini dulu ya SuLay-nya? hutang FF masih numpuk banyak banget soalnya :(**

**okee~ chapter depan ending yaaa. dan aku akan memulai project side story-nya ChanBaek yang belum mulai aku ketik. hehe. mohon ditunggu aja^^**

**so, thanks buat yang udah ngasih review maupun yang udah mau baca FF ini.**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	3. Chapter 3 Learn To Love

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_"Kau tidak perlu malu karena aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai wanita penggoda atau apapun itu yang kau katakan tadi. Aku justru senang bisa dekat denganmu, Yixing-ah," Yixing terperanjat karena tiba-tiba Joonmyeon bicara banmal padanya. Kekagetan Yixing itu membuat Joonmyeon kembali membuka suara. "Kenapa? Aku ingin dekat denganmu, jadi kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu formal. Lagipula kita seumuran, 'kan?"_**

**_Dan Yixing merasa dirinya sedang diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh karena sang pujaan hati kini ingin dekat dengannya..._**

**This is last chapter! [3/3]**

**- Learn To Love -**

* * *

><p>Yixing dan Joonmyeon sore ini sedang duduk dalam diam di dalam mobil Joonmyeon. Dua <em>teman baru <em>itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _apartment _Kyungsoo.

Pasti tak ada yang menyangka bahwa dua puluh menit yang lalu—setelah rapat di perusahaan keluarga Wu usai—Joonmyeon mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Yixing yang intinya ia ingin mengajak Yixing untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo dan Luhan di _apartment _Kyungsoo. Yixing tentunya tak melewatkan kesempatan emas itu. Ia nanti bisa bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya, sekaligus ia bisa semakin mendekatkan diri pada Joonmyeon. Sungguh peluang bagus.

Perjalanan ke _apartment _Kyungsoo mereka tempuh hanya menggunakan satu mobil karena memang Yixing tak memiliki mobil. Biasanya ia menggunakan sarana transportasi _subway _untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Seberapa dekat dirimu dengan Luhan _noona?" _Joonmyeon membuka percakapan setelah belasan menit mereka menempuh perjalanan dalam keheningan.

Perjalanan menuju _apartment _Kyungsoo belum ada setengah jalan, jadi mereka harus membunuh waktu dengan saling mengobrol supaya tak mati bosan.

"Sangat dekat. Sama seperti kedekatanku dengan Kyungsoo," Yixing menjawab dengan sisa-sisa rasa malu yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Seharian ini banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Joonmyeon, dan ia merasa cukup geli karena semua hal itu.

Joonmyeon mengangguk sembari terus fokus menyetir sebelum bertanya lagi pada Yixing. "Kau sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Begitulah," kali ini Yixing yang mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo. Ia memberi warna di hidupku, dan ia sangat baik padaku."

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku tentang Kyungsoo? Maksudku, tentang sifatnya menurut sudut pandangmu."

Sejenak Yixing menoleh ke arah kiri, ke arah Joonmyeon yang mengemudi di sampingnya. Ia merasa cukup aneh pada pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kini justru terkesan ingin mencari informasi perihal Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Yixing sedikit..._cemburu._

Tapi Yixing menelan bulat-bulat kecemburuannya itu, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan tenang. "Kyungsoo adalah wanita pendiam dan pemalu, tapi ia sangat manis. Ia sopan dan rajin, dan ia juga sangat perhatian pada orang lain. Tak heran bahwa seluruh pegawai kantor kami begitu menyayanginya."

"Seluruh pegawai kantormu menyayangi Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum singkat di bibirnya. "Ya. Meskipun dulu jabatan Kyungsoo di perusahaan tidaklah tinggi, namun ia mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seluruh pegawai kantor. Kadang aku merasa iri dengannya."

Yixing sempat melirik pada Joonmyeon, dan ia mendapati bahwa pria itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau merasa iri pada sahabatmu sendiri?" akhirnya Joonmyeon menyuarakan hal yang membuatnya sedikit merasa bingung.

"Hanya sedikit. Rasa sayangku pada Kyungsoo tetap jauh lebih besar dari rasa iri-ku itu," tawa lirih terlantun dari bibir Yixing. "Wajar 'kan kalau manusia memiliki rasa iri? Kyungsoo itu nyaris sempurna. Ia mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh rekan di kantor, juga berhasil mendapatkan seorang Wu Yifan yang sangat mencintainya. Sungguh itu membuatku iri."

Kembali wajah Joonmyeon dihiasi raut bingung. "Kau...kenapa kau merasa iri karena Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan Yifan _hyung?"_

Kini justru Yixing yang tampak kebingungan. Ia tadi sepertinya sedikit salah bicara dan justru memancing rasa ingin tahu Joonmyeon. Tak seharusnya ia membicarakan tentang Yifan dengan cara seperti itu. Seharusnya semua itu ia simpan sendiri di hatinya seperti yang sudah ia lakukan selama beberapa tahun ke belakang.

Tapi tadi mulut Yixing seolah tak bisa dikendalikan. Ia sudah terlanjur memancing rasa penasaran Joonmyeon, dan ia tak bisa mundur untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Jadilah Yixing memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai hal yang sebenarnya. Hal yang selama beberapa tahun ini hanya disimpan seorang diri olehnya.

"Sebenarnya, Yifan _oppa _adalah cinta pertamaku," pengakuan singkat Yixing itu membuat Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget, tapi ia tetap diam dan berusaha tetap fokus menyetir. "Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak hari pertama melihatnya di kantor—empat tahun yang lalu. Yifan _oppa _begitu berwibawa dan _keren. _Membuatku mengagumi dan mencintai sosoknya yang sangat hebat dan berkharisma."

"A—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa atas pengakuanmu itu," akhirnya Joonmyeon memberi tanggapan karena ia tak ingin terlihat seperti mengacuhkan pengakuan Yixing.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar tanggapan Joonmyeon. "Hanya kau yang tahu tentang hal itu. Kyungsoo sendiri tak pernah tahu, karena aku tak ingin membuatnya merasa tak enak hati," sepertinya Yixing berniat untuk lebih jauh membuka dirinya terhadap Joonmyeon. "Yifan _oppa _yang lebih dulu jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri awalnya tak memiliki rasa apapun pada Yifan _oppa. _Yifan _oppa _jadi harus berjuang keras selama beberapa bulan untuk memenangkan hati Kyungsoo. Ia juga meminta bantuanku untuk bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

Joonmyeon tertegun, tapi ia masih berkonsentrasi mengemudi sehingga tidak menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Jadi, kau membantu Yifan _hyung _mendapatkan Kyungsoo padahal kau sendiri jatuh cinta pada Yifan _hyung?" _lewat ekor matanya Joonmyeon bisa melihat Yixing mengangguk lemah.

Dan saat itulah Joonmyeon seperti merasakan kesakitan Yixing. Ia seperti merasa iba pada Yixing. Beberapa tahun lalu pasti merupakan masa-masa terberat bagi Yixing. Ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia. Jelas itu bukanlah hal yang sederhana sehingga patut untuk diapresiasi.

Sedikit banyak sekarang Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak hati karena ia sudah mengangkat topik mengenai masa lalu Yixing yang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Pria tampan itu selanjutnya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melepas kemudi mobil, kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang bebas itu untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Yixing. Berusaha memberi gadis itu kekuatan supaya tetap tegar. "Maaf karena membuatmu mengingat masa lalumu kembali," tuturnya.

Yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang dan pipinya memanas, tapi ia tetap berusaha mengontrol diri agar ia bisa menimpali penuturan Joonmyeon. "I—itu sudah masa lalu. Aku sudah lama melupakan persasaanku pada Yifan _oppa."_

Yixing bicara jujur. Ia memang bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Yifan, tepatnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu, yaitu saat hari pernikahan Yifan dengan Kyungsoo.

Iya, satu tahun yang lalu, saat ia melihat seorang pria tampan dengan senyum menawan yang berhasil membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Sensasi yang dulu juga pernah ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta pada Yifan.

Pria yang dilihatnya satu tahun lalu itu merupakan cinta kedua Yixing. Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..._Kim Joonmyeon_.

Jadi, sesungguhnya secara tidak sengaja Joonmyeon sudah berhasil membantu Yixing untuk _move on_—walaupun Yixing tak berencana untuk mengakui hal itu pada Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu, Yixing-_ah?" _suara Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terdengar lagi padahal suasana di mobil sempat hening selama beberapa menit. Tangan kanannya sudah kembali memegang kemudi mobil setelah beberapa saat lalu melepaskan genggamannya tangannya dengan Yixing. "Sepertinya aku bisa merasakan kehancuran hatimu beberapa tahun silam karena sekarang aku juga sedang merasakannya."

Raut kekagetan tercetak jelas di wajah Yixing. "A—apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintai seseorang, namun seseorang itu mencintai orang lain. Dan kini aku justru berusaha menyatukan orang yang kucintai itu dengan pria yang dicintainya. Kisah kita sama, bukan?"

Secara telak hati Yixing terasa seperti dicabik-cabik. Jadi sekarang Joonmyeon sedang mencintai wanita lain? Siapa wanita itu? Apa itu artinya, Yixing tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Joonmyeon?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuat Yixing merasakan kepedihan, dan matanya mulai terasa panas. Haruskah ia kembali merasakan hal buruk yang disebut dengan patah hati?

Tapi lagi-lagi Yixing berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya. "K—kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa gadis yang kau cintai itu?"

"Ya, tentu kau boleh tahu," tanpa ragu Joonmyeon menjawab. "Wanita yang berhasil merebut hatiku belakangan ini adalah...Do Kyungsoo."

Dan Yixing langsung _shock _bukan main. Kenapa lagi-lagi Kyungsoo yang _merebut _hati pria yang dicintai oleh Yixing? Kenapa lagi-lagi Yixing kalah dari Kyungsoo?

Agaknya pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif seperti itu menguar di benak Yixing. Ia tak pernah membenci Kyungsoo, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar merasa iri pada Kyungsoo. Hal itu sebenarnya manusiawi karena Yixing pun hanya manusia biasa yang punya rasa iri dan dengki.

Kini Yixing tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk memandang keluar jendela, dan seketika itu pula setetes air mata menetes dari matanya.

Joonmyeon sedikit merasa aneh pada gelagat Yixing, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya dan justru kembali bicara. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa sedikit melupakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo. Aku sadar bahwa pria yang kini dicintai Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo, dan ia layak mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo," ucapnya. "Lagipula...akhir-akhir ini ada seorang gadis yang selalu menemaniku dan mulai menyita perhatianku. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada gadis itu karena telah membantuku menyembuhkan luka di hatiku karena Kyungsoo."

Yixing sontak menghapus air matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Saat itulah ia melihat seorang Kim Joonmyeon tersenyum tampan sambil terus menatap lurus ke arah jalanan ramai di depannya.

Bukannya Yixing terlalu percaya diri, tapi sepertinya ia tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon. Perkiraannya itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul, seolah melupakan luka hati yang beberapa saat lalu menderanya.

* * *

><p>Setelah melalui perjalanan selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit, Yixing dan Joonmyeon akhirnya tiba di depan <em>apartment <em>Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tak perlu menekan bel karena Joonmyeon mengetahui sandi pengaman _apartment _Kyungsoo.

Dua orang itu tak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya pintu dapat dibuka dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam _apartment._

Dua manusia berbeda _gender _itu baru saja akan berjalan semakin memasuki _apartment _ketika mereka melihat sesosok wanita baru saja tiba di ruang tamu dan langsung memekik keras.

"Yixing _eonni!" _wanita itu—Kyungsoo—langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Yixing dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan sangat erat. Yixing baru saja akan membalas pelukan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya karena ia menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria di samping Yixing, dan ternyata itulah keanehannya. "Joonmyeon _oppa?" _tanyanya dengan bingung.

Sosok pria yang ada di samping Yixing—Joonmyeon—hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dengan ekspresi malu-malu. "H—hai, Kyungsoo," sapaan yang dilayangkan oleh Joonmyeon pada Kyungsoo terdengar sangat aneh, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membalas sapaan itu.

Dengan bingung Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyeon dan Yixing bergantian. Wajah bingung Kyungsoo secara perlahan berubah menjadi wajah penuh senyum kebahagiaan. "Kalian datang bersama?"

Baik Yixing dan Joonmyeon kini sama-sama merona, tapi Joonmyeon masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Yixing ingin mengunjungimu dan Luhan _noona."_

Kyungsoo tampaknya mengabaikan jawaban Joonmyeon, dan ia justru tersenyum licik ke arah Yixing. Ia merasa senang melihat Joonmyeon datang di _apartment-_nya bersama Yixing. Sungguh sebuah kemajuan. "Luhan _jie _sekarang mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan _pria-_nya. Kita ke dapur saja ya, _eonni?"_

Joonmyeon dan Yixing sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengenai siapa _pria _yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menyeret Yixing ke dapur. Bisa dipastikan bahwa dapur itu akan menjadi saksi bisu dari gosip-gosip para wanita.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo dan Yixing langsung mulai bergosip ria begitu dua wanita cantik itu berada di dapur.

"Bagaimana _eonni _bisa datang kemari bersama Joonmyeon _oppa? _Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan antusias.

"Kau semangat sekali, Soo," Yixing terkekeh, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi rona malu dipipinya. "Joonmyeon tadi seharian rapat di kantor kita, lalu sebelum pulang ia menawariku untuk datang kesini mengunjungi Luhan _jie. _Itu saja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, kemudian bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Benarkah hanya itu?"

Yixing menghela nafas, kemudian mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," Kyungsoo langsung memekik girang mendengar perkataan Yixing itu. "Sudah tiga hari ini kami sering menghabiskan waktu dengan saling berbalas pesan singkat, dan kami cukup dekat. Tapi sumpah! Tadi aku malu sekali ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengannya."

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan tawanya supaya tak meledak saat itu juga. "Memangnya kenapa _eonni _harus malu? Dan, apa saja yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Aku malu karena aku seolah menjadi gadis yang tak punya harga diri dan seperti gadis penggoda karena aku mendekatinya duluan," Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemari lentiknya. "Hari ini kami makan siang bersama dan banyak mengobrol. Ia...ingin mengenalku lebih dekat," kini _dimple _manis Yixing terlihat jelas karena ia sedang tersenyum malu-malu.

Kyungsoo—sebagai sahabat Yixing—tentunya merasa turut bahagia ketika melihat Yixing bahagia. Dan saat ini yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo adalah Yixing yang sedang sangat berbahagia. Ia berharap bahwa kebahagiaan itu bertahan lama. Ia tahu Yixing jatuh hati pada Joonmyeon, dan ia berharap perasaan Yixing itu terbalas.

Dengan lembut kini Kyungsoo meraih dua tangan Yixing, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Berarti itu hal yang bagus, _eonni. _Kuharap _eonni _dan Joonmyeon _oppa _bisa bersatu dan bahagia selamanya."

Harapan tulus Kyungsoo membuat Yixing terharu. Gadis cantik itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo. Jadilah ia kini mendekap tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu dan berkali-kali mengucap terimakasih atas doa baik Kyungsoo. Ia tentu mengamini doa Kyungsoo.

Yixing tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan Yixing tak pernah membenci Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo berhasil _merebut _hati dua pria yang dicintai Yixing. Bukan salah Kyungsoo juga 'kan kalau wanita itu terlahir dengan pesonanya yang sangat kuat dalam hal memikat laki-laki?

Beberapa menit sepasang sahabat itu berpelukan sebelum akhirnya mereka saling memisahkan diri.

Yixing masih tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu teringat sesuatu dan memberi satu pertanyaan untuk Kyungsoo. "Dimana Luhan _jie? _Dan...siapa pria-_nya _yang kau maksud tad—

"Pria-_nya _siapa?" pertanyaan Yixing terpotong oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu dapur.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sana, dan mereka mendapati Luhan berdiri disana sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi marah.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo diam tak berkutik. Matilah mereka karena sudah membicarakan Luhan di belakang. Luhan pasti akan mengamuk kejam.

Dan benar saja. Luhan kini berjalan pelan mendekati mereka berdua masih dengan ekspresi marah yang sama, seolah akan menguliti dua orang itu hidup-hidup.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti tepat di depan Yixing dan Kyungsoo, dan ia menatap dua orang di depannya itu bergantian dengan tatapan super tajam bak silet.

Suasana dapur berubah mencekam saat itu juga, dan Yixing hanya bisa pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Luhan kepada mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi antiklimaks ketika Luhan langsung tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian segera menghadiahi dua sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Oh, Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana aku bisa memeluk kalian seperti ini!"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan balas memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Tiga sahabat itu akhirnya bisa melakukan reuni lagi setelah sekian lama, dan tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari hal itu.

Mereka merasa sangat senang karena mereka semua sama-sama merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka yang telah lama tak terjalin lagi. Saking senangnya, mereka sampai nyaris meneteskan air mata haru.

"Kalian tadi membicarakan tentang aku, ya?" tanya Luhan setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa _nyengir _polos, sebelum akhirnya Yixing yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Tadi Kyungsoo bilang padaku bahwa _jiejie _sedang bermesraan dengan pria _jiejie. _Aku hanya penasaran saja. Siapa pria yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo itu?"

Mata Luhan untuk beberapa detik membulat karena kaget. "P—pria siapa? A—aku tidak bermesraan dengan siapapun. Kyungsoo hanya asal bicara. Jangan dengarkan dia."

Kyungsoo—sebagai tersangka utama—justru mencibir pada Luhan. "Benar _jiejie _tidak tahu siapa pria itu? Nanti pria itu diambil orang _lho_ kalau _jiejie _tidak mengambilnya segera."

Yixing tertawa pelan melihat Luhan yang mulai salah tingkah dan kehilangan kata-kata. "Jadi, siapa nama pria yang akan menjadi _calon ayah _untuk Jaera?" godanya pada Luhan.

"Hah?" Luhan tampak kaget, dan matanya membulat lagi. "Calon ayah apanya? Oh, Tuhan! Sehun bahkan lebih muda empat tahun dariku!"

_Oops. _Luhan kelepasan bicara, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo serta Yixing tertawa keras. Tanpa perlu dipaksa pun Luhan akan tetap menyebut nama pria-_nya, _'kan? Berarti secara tidak langsung Luhan memang _berharap _pada pria itu.

Tiga wanita cantik itu sebenarnya masih ingin melanjutkan acara bergosip mereka, tapi acara menyenangkan mereka itu diinterupsi oleh suara dehaman yang muncul dari arah pintu dapur.

Ketiga wanita yang bersahabat itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu, dan mereka mendapati tiga orang pria tampan sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan _kelaparan. _Jangan berasumsi yang negatif dulu. Tiga pria tampan itu—Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Sehun—memang sedang kelaparan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Mereka butuh makanan dalam makna denotasi pula.

"Bisakah kalian mem-_pause _acara bergosip kalian dan meluangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk memasak makan malam? Ini sudah jam makan malam, ngomong-ngomong," itu Sehun yang bicara.

Kehadiran Sehun sebenarnya membuat Luhan merona. Ia takut jika Sehun mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Tapi ia dan dua sahabatnya memutuskan untuk tak membuat tiga pria itu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dengan cekatan, ketiga wanita jelita itu langsung mulai memasak menu makan malam seadanya karena ada tiga perut kelaparan yang bisa memakan apa saja jika mereka tak segera disuguhi makanan yang nyata.

* * *

><p>Setelah Yixing, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan memasak dalam waktu yang sangat singkat—tiga puluh menit saja, akhirnya makanan dapat disajikan di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang saja.<p>

Makanan yang tersaji di meja itu benar-benar hanya makanan seadanya karena waktu yang ada pun hanya terbatas. Suara perut _keroncongan _para pria benar-benar membuat para wanita menjadi tak tega dan akhirnya mereka memasak dengan kecepatan cahaya—itu hiperbolis.

Di satu sisi panjang meja makan terdapat Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun. Sementara di hadapan mereka ada Jongin, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing.

Yixing tampak gugup karena harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Joonmyeon, tapi tadi Kyungsoo sengaja mengatur posisi duduk mereka semua. Kyungsoo sengaja membuat Joonmyeon dan yixing duduk bersebelahan.

Di tengah rasa gugupnya itu, Yixing masih sempat menganalisis situasi dan kondisi. Ia masih sempat mendapati Kyungsoo yang kadang _curi-curi pandang_ pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Kalau tidak salah, nama pria itu adalah..._Kim Jongin_.

Yixing tadi sudah dikenalkan dengan Sehun dan Jongin, tapi ia langsung melupakan nama dua pemuda tampan itu. Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar melupakan. Hanya saja, ingatan Yixing sedikit perlu dipertanyakan keakuratannya. Jadi jangan heran jika Yixing sempat ragu saat akan menyimpulkan nama pria yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

Tapi kita lupakan saja masalah buruknya ingatan Yixing itu, dan kita kembali pada cerdasnya analisis Yixing. Entah mengapa, Yixing melihat bahwa tatapan Kyungsoo pada Jongin berbeda, dan ia langsung membuat hipotesis bahwa Jongin adalah pria yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon. Pria yang berhasil mengambil hati Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu dulu," suara Kyungsoo menahan gerak tangan Sehun yang baru akan mengambil nasi membuat lamunan Yixing buyar, dan ia harus mengerjapkan matanya guna menggembalikan kesadarannya. "Dimana Chanyeol _oppa?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo pada tiga pria di tempat itu.

"Chanyeol _hyung _pergi makan malam dengan temannya," jawab Sehun malas-malasan.

Sepertinya pria bermarga Oh itu masih sedikit kesal karena godaan Kyungsoo tadi sore. Iya, Kyungsoo menggoda Sehun dengan Luhan tadi sore, dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sebal pada Kyungsoo.

Mentang-mentang Kyungsoo sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin, lalu Kyungsoo bisa seenaknya menggoda Luhan dan Sehun? Begitu?

Sehun dan dua sahabatnya yang lain sudah tahu tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin tadi pagi, dan mereka merasa lega sekaligus senang. Mereka berjanji tak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa menyakiti hati Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kenapa Chanyeol _oppa _sering makan malam di luar bersama temannya? Memangnya siapa teman Chanyeol _oppa _itu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Kyungsoo. Kau cemburu, huh?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada menggoda.

"Uh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya," Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan sedikit kesal.

Jelas ia sama sekali tidak cemburu, jadi wajar jika ia merasa kesal.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan cemburu karena Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang mengisi hati Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku sudah lapar. Bisakah kita mulai makan sekarang?" tanya Luhan juga dengan sebal. Ternyata lapar bisa membuat manusia menjadi mudah emosi.

Jadi, daripada nanti akan ada insiden bunuh-membunuh, maka Joonmyeon segera memimpin doa, dan acara makan malam pun bisa dimulai.

Enam orang itu mulai mengisi piring mereka dengan nasi dan lauk seadanya yang tersaji di meja makan. Tidak masalah walaupun lauk yang ada bukanlah lauk level restoran berbintang. Yang penting mereka semua bias mengisi perut mereka yang kosong sekarang ini.

Yixing diam-diam memperhatikan pergerakan Joonmyeon saat sedang mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dan lauk, juga saat pria itu mulai menikmati makanan di piringnya. "Cara makanmu sangat sopan dan berkelas," Yixing tanpa sadar berbisik lirih sembari matanya menatap Joonmyeon penuh kekaguman.

Tapi rupanya bisikan lirih itu mampu didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di ruang makan, termasuk Joonmyeon. Dengan terburu Joonmyeon menelan makanan di mulutnya—untung dia tidak tersedak, kemudian menoleh pada Yixing dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"K—kau memujiku?" pertanyaan Joonmyeon itu membuat Yixing seperti kehilangan muka. Ia tak menduga suaranya tadi ternyata tidak cukup lirih sehingga semua orang jadi bisa mendengarnya. Tapi Yixing bisa bernafas lega Karena ternyata Joonmyeon justru langsung tersenyum padanya setelah bertanya. "Terimakasih pujiannya, Yixing-_ah. _Aku belum pernah dipuji seperti itu sebelumnya."

Dan saat ini di sekeliling Joonmyeon dan Yixing bagaikan dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan dari langit karena dua orang itu tiba-tiba bertingkah layaknya orang pacaran.

Empat manusia lain di meja itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

><p>Sang wakil direktur utama sedang duduk di atas kursi putarnya sembari sedikit memainkannya secara <em>random. <em>Pria berwajah tampan itu sedang merasa bosan karena kini pekerjaannya sudah habis, tapi jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung pulang, karena sebagai wakil direktur, ia memiliki hak untuk pulang sesuka hatinya—tentu jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Tapi pulang bukanlah pilihan terbaik yang ada di kepala Joonmyeon saat ini. Pulang artinya adalah berduaan dengan Kyungsoo di _apartment _karena ia yakin tiga sahabatnya belum selesai bekerja.

Ia tak enak jika harus berduaan dengan Kyungsoo karena kini Kyungsoo sudah ada yang memiliki. Ya, kemarin Jongin resmi memiliki Kyungsoo. Bukan, mereka berdua belum menikah karena Yifan baru satu bulan meninggalkan dunia. Sesuai dengan wasiat Yifan dalam suratnya, Jongin baru boleh menikahi Kyungsoo tiga bulan setelah dirinya meninggal.

Sebenarnya masih ada setitik luka di hati Joonmyeon karena pada akhirnya ia tak berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Ia memang bisa dikatakan patah hati, tapi ternyata patah hati tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Mungkin ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Yixing karena Yixing selalu ada untuknya akhir-akhir ini. Joonmyeon sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menjadikan Yixing sebagai pelarian. Sama sekali ia tak berniat seperti itu. Ia saat ini justru sedang menunggu takdir Tuhan. Menunggu untuk membuktikan apakah anggapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang benar. Iya, anggapan tentang Yixing yang mungkin akan menjadi jodoh Joonmyeon.

Ah~ memikirkan hal itu membuat Joonmyeon senyum-senyum sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika dirinya bisa merasa seperti ini hanya karena seorang Zhang Yixing. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa memberikan sepenuh hatinya pada Yixing, tapi ia ingin mencoba peruntungannya saat ini. Peruntungan untuk..._semakin dekat dengan Yixing._

Dengan cekatan sang wakil direktur meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi berdiam diri dengan manisnya di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan gerakan lincah jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia langsung mendapat balasan.

_Pekerjaanku selesai pukul lima sore (03.05pm)_

Dan Joonmyeon pun bisa tersenyum lega, selanjutnya ia berdiri dan mengambil jas coklat tua yang tadi ia sampirkan di sandaran kursinya, kemudian memakainya.

Ia memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku jasnya, kemudian mengambil tas kerjanya, dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya yang luas dan cukup megah.

* * *

><p>Yixing kembali memeriksa meja kerjanya untuk kali terakhir sebelum ia bisa meninggalkan ruangannya. Begitu ia yakin bahwa meja itu sudah rapi dan tak ada barangnya yang tertinggal, ia langsung meraih tasnya yang berwarna hitam, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya itu. Saat ini—pukul lima sore—jam kerjanya sudah habis, dan ia tak sabar ingin segera pulang, lalu mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.<p>

Gadis berlesung pipit mempesona itu kini berjalan menuju ke _lift _yang akan membawanya menuju ke lantai satu. Untungnya Yixing tak perlu menunggu lama karena _lift _di depannya langsung terbuka, dan ia bisa langsung masuk ke dalam _lift _kosong itu. Dengan cekatan Yixing memencet angka satu supaya _lift _itu cepat membawanya ke lantai bawah yang menjadi destinasinya.

Tak sampai tiga menit sampai akhirnya Yixing bisa menapakkan kakinya di lantai satu. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju _lobby, _untuk selanjutnya ia harus berjalan kaki menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Untungnya gadis itu sudah biasa berjalan kaki dengan menggunakan _high heels _sehingga ia tak pernah mengeluhkan kakinya yang sakit atau lecet.

Tapi langkah kaki Yixing di _lobby _terhenti secara otomatis ketika ia melihat sesosok pria tampan dengan balutan setelan jas warna coklat tua sedang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Yixing mengenali pria itu, tapi hal itu justru yang membuatnya merasa bingung. _Kenapa pria itu ada disini?_

Karena tahu bahwa pertanyaannya itu tak akan terjawab jika ia terus berdiam diri, maka ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti, dan ia mendekati si pria berjas coklat.

"Joonmyeon-_ah?" _suara merdu Yixing terdengar begitu ia berhenti tepat di depan si pria yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Si pria—Joonmyeon—langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan seketika tersenyum ketika ia mendapati wajah bingung Yixing. "Hai," ia menyapa Yixing dengan sederhana sembari ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yixing. Ekspresi bingung masih mendominasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku tadi mengirimimu pesan singkat dan bertanya padamu kapan jam kerjamu berakhir, hm?" Joonmyeon balas bertanya, tapi Yixing tetap saja _clueless. _Alhasil Joonmyeon harus kembali bicara. "Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, Yixing-_ah."_

Bibir Yixing membulat untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon. "Mengantarku pulang? Tapi rumahku sangat jauh dari sini. Mungkin butuh waktu satu jam lebih jika ditempuh dengan mobil."

Joonmyeon tampak tak terganggu oleh penjelasan Yixing, dan ia tersenyum manis. "Itu justru bagus. Kita jadi bisa memiliki banyak waktu bersama, 'kan?" dan tak pelak perkataan Joonmyeon itu membuat Yixing _blushing _parah. Joonmyeon terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Yixing, lalu mulai membimbing gadis itu untuk berjalan. "_Kajja. _Kita harus menempuh perjalanan panjang, 'kan?"

Dan Yixing rasanya benar-benar ingin meledakkan diri karena kini di dadanya seperti sedang tertanam bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja. Perkataan manis Joonmyeon...sentuhan tangan Joonmyeon...senyuman Joonmyeon. Semua itu membuat Yixing meleleh tanpa sisa.

Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon kini juga merasakan sensasi berdebar yang baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan ketika ia berdekatan dengan Yixing. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi yang jelas ia merasa hatinya berbunga. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Yixing, dan itu membuat rona merah di pipi Yixing tercetak semakin tebal.

* * *

><p>Waktu tempuh dari kantor perusahaan keluarga Wu sampai ke rumah sederhana Yixing rupanya benar-benar lebih dari satu jam. Untungnya perjalanan mereka tidak kaku karena mereka banyak mengobrol. Obrolan mereka sebenarnya tidak berat. Hanya seputar tentang aktivitas mereka hari ini. Tapi itu cukup untuk membunuh waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan sebentar itu.<p>

Yixing sekarang sudah berpamitan pada Joonmyeon dan sudah keluar dari mobil mewah sang wakil direktur. Gadis manis itu sudah akan membuka gerbang rumahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah panggilan.

"Yixing-_ah!" _Yixing membalikkan badannya, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat Joonmyeon sudah berada tepat di depannya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Joonmyeon keluar dari mobilnya. "Terimakasih," itulah kata lanjutan yang terlantun dari bibir Joonmyeon.

Tentu saja Yixing tak mengerti makna ucapan terimakasih itu. Memangnya Yixing pernah memberikan apa untuk Joonmyeon?

"Ehm...terimakasih untuk apa?" akhirnya Yixing menyuarakan rasa ingin tahunya.

Kini Joonmyeon terlihat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yixing dengan tenang. "Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada untukku akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu? Ini tentang Kyungsoo."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut membuat Yixing sedikit banyak merasakan kecemburuan di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa kini Kyungsoo sudah ada yang memiliki—dan orang itu bukan Joonmyeon, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo _pernah _mencuri hati Joonmyeon. Tentu Yixing masih merasakan kecemburuan meskipun ia berusaha menekan rasa itu.

"A—apa kau menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan dan pelarian setelah Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Jongin?" nada bertanya Yixing terdengar menyayat hati, dan itu membuat Joonmyeon merasa bersalah.

Cepat-cepat Joonmyeon menyangkal asumsi Yixing. "Tidak begitu, Yixing-_ah. _Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Bagiku, kau secara tidak langsung membantuku untuk tetap kuat, tapi kau bukanlah pelarian ataupun pelampiasan. Kau adalah sesuatu yang _baru_di hidupku dan mungkin juga di..._hatiku."_

Yixing tertegun mendengar pengakuan Joonmyeon. Tapi ia tak serta merta mengambil langkah untuk mengantisipasi pengakuan itu. Ia masih sangat kaget, dan ia tak mau terlalu cepat bereaksi.

Jauh di dasar hatinya Yixing memang merasa takut jika dirinya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan ataupun pelarian. Wanita mana yang mau dijadikan pelampiasan atau pelarian? Sama sekali tidak ada. Jadi wajar jika Yixing berpikir begitu.

Untuk beberapa lama dua manusia seumuran itu hanya saling pandang dalam diam. Seolah mereka mencari makna dari tatapan satu sama lain. Mencari kejujuran, kebohongan, maupun hal lainnya yang bisa saja terkandung dalam tatapan mata itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang," akhirnya kalimat pasrah itulah yang diucapkan oleh Yixing. Joonmyeon sepertinya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yixing. Hasilnya, pria bermarga Kim itu memberikan Yixing sebuah senyum lemah sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan. "Tapi..." satu kata dari Yixing mampu membuat Joonmyeon berhenti bergerak. "Jika aku memang menjadi sesuatu yang baru di hidupmu dan di hatimu, bisakah kau mencoba untuk belajar mencintaiku? Aku sudah dua kali ini jatuh cinta, tapi belum sekalipun cintaku terbalas."

Tubuh Joonmyeon menegang karena ucapan Yixing. Dengan kaku ia kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Yixing, dan ia dalam diam menatap Yixing yang kini juga menatap matanya penuh harap.

Sepertinya Yixing benar-benar membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya sehingga kini ia dengan berani _mengemis _cinta dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

Yixing sudah pernah kehilangan Yifan karena ia sama sekali tak ingin memperjuangkan Yifan kala itu. Sedikit banyak hal itu memberi pelajaran untuk Yixing hingga akhirnya wanita muda itu sekarang memiliki keberanian yang sangat besar.

Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon sangat kaget karena Yixing benar-benar frontal padanya. Yixing secara tidak langsung mengakui perasaan cintanya pada Joonmyeon, dan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Mungkin sejak awal Joonmyeon memang sudah mengagumi keberanian Yixing, tapi saat ini ia sepertinya semakin mengagumi tingkah gadis itu yang sangat tak terduga.

Dengan lembutnya kini Joonmyeon mengembangkan senyuman. "Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu _songsaengnim," _satu kalimat dari Joonmyeon itu membuat Yixing bungkam karena ia merasa bingung. "Kau bingung, hm? Kenapa harus bingung? Untuk belajar mencintai, tentu aku membutuhkan seorang _songsaengnim, _'kan? Jadi, apa kau bersedia menjadi _songsaengnim _yang mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk mencintaimu?"

Kini giliran tubuh Yixing yang menegang. "A—apa maksudmu, Joonmyeon-_ah?"_

Karena Yixing tak kunjung mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya, maka kini Joonmyeon dengan cepat menarik pinggang Yixing untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengecup pelan hidung mancung gadis itu. "Aku memenuhi permintaanmu tadi, Yixing-_ah. _Aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

"B—benarkah?" rasanya Yixing seperti melihat surga karena ucapan Joonmyeon, juga karena kecupan pria itu di pucuk hidungnya. Jangan lupakan pula tubuh keduanya yang kini saling menempel. Rasanya lutut Yixing lemas dan ia ingin pingsan. Untungnya Joonmyeon memegangi pinggang Yixing dengan erat hingga Yixing tak terjatuh begitu saja.

_"Yap._ Itu benar. Aku sekarang milikmu, dan kau milikku," wajah Yixing merona parah mendengar konfirmasi Joonmyeon. "Jadi, malam ini aku boleh menginap di rumahmu, 'kan? Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke _apartment _Kyungsoo," dengan santainya Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Yixing, lalu melenggang memasuki pagar rumah Yixing. Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

Begitu Yixing sudah menemukan kembali jiwanya yang beberapa saat lalu menghilang, ia akhirnya tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar. Ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan pria idamannya. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Yixing karena...

"_Ya! _Joonmyeon-_ah! _Kau tidak boleh menginap di rumahku sebelum kau menikahiku!"

Dan terjadilah adegan pengusiran secara tidak hormat di kediaman Yixing.

Meskipun saat ini Joonmyeon sedang berlarian di halaman rumah Yixing karena ia diusir, tapi yang pasti saat ini dua manusia itu merasa bahagia dan sangat lega. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka bisa pensiun dari status mereka yang _single sejak lahir._

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>rizdyo12's note:<strong>

**maaf ya aku update-nya gak pagi-pagi banget. tadi pagi jalan-jalan soalnya, buat refreshing. hehe.**

**maaf ya kalau FF ini mengecewakan. jujur aja mood-ku lagi gak cocok buat nulis FF, tapi aku juga gak mau mengecewakan para reader yang mengharapkan adanya side story ini. hasilnya, aku nyoba nulis ini walaupun mungkin ini gak memuaskan dan jelek banget :(**

**buat side story ChanBaek sama HunHan aku belum tahu ada berapa chapter, soalnya aku belum mulai ngetik. semoga moodku membaik lagi ya jadi aku bisa mulai ngetik secepatnya. cobaan hidup memang berat dan itu mempengaruhi mood. haha.**

**terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mengikuti FF ini.**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


End file.
